Another One
by Tonksiegirl
Summary: Just a regular night at the air temple, but Pema makes a big decision for the both of them. Pemzin smut


I don't own the story or the characters in the avatar universe

* * *

The warm glow of the rising sun danced over her radiant skin. Her naked form was pressed against his. The sheet covered her chest down to her ankles while it just covered his hips down, leaving his bare chest as use of her pillow. Her head rested on his torso with her lips barely brushing his skin puffing warm breath from the sleeping woman on his chest. Her hand lay over his heart feeling its strong, steady beat. One of his strong arms was wrapped around her shoulders and the other curled around her slim waist.

Tenzin's eyes eased open with the shine of the sun now filling the room. Before his eyes a vision of perfection was bestowed on him. Lying in his arms was the image of true beauty. He lifted his hand from her waist and brushed aside a strand of soft brown hair from her face. Pema's bright smile rested on her lips even as she slept. He absently took her hand in his and played with her fingers while his other hand lazily caressed circles on her bare back. What in spirits name had he done in this life or lives past to deserve such a woman in his arms? His smile widened as he thought of the exact reason why she was in his arms.

He had found her in the living room cleaning up. It was getting late and he refused to sleep without her next to him. Lately both their lives had been very stressful and draining. He would have to spend late nights working and return home in the near hours of the morning. But without fail she would be sitting in bed wide awake waiting for him.

Her back was to him as she cleaned. She would bend over and replace various items in their proper place. She was wearing a loosely tied robe and slippers. She stood in front of the bookshelf staring aimlessly into space. He felt a small smile tug at his lips. He walked up behind her and lowered his hands to her waist. At his touch she immediately leaned back into his chest. They both stood in silence for a moment just taking in the solid form of one another.

"Its time for bed darling." He whispered in her ear. He kissed the crown of her head. "No I should finish up in here."

"Dear it can wait until morning. Come to bed." She turned in his arms and smiled up at him. When it came to Pema he could never really be sure what would happen. Sometimes she would just look at him and he would have the need to draw her closer to him. Right then her smile stirred something inside of him. It didn't suggest anything in anyway, but just the way her lips could form that smile gave him the urge to take those very lips for his own. He cupped her face and lowered his mouth to hers. Gently and tenderly he pressed his lips to hers. The hunger for her never truly went away. He was just able to satisfy the hunger for periods of time with moments like these. He began to pull away from her, but she stopped him. Her hand had slithered up his front and around his neck to pull him to her firmly. Her kiss was sweet and loving. It drove him crazy. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively bringing her flush to him. Why should he only have to satisfy the hunger when he could indulge in it right now? There was nothing stopping him. He traced his tongue along her lower lip begging for entrance which she readily granted. His blood was pounding in his ears and the air temperature seemed to rise around them. Their kiss became more passionate and needy. Her hands ran up and down his back just loving the solid feel of his body against hers. His warm skin was beneath the cloth and her hands were itching to touch his tender skin. She needed him in so many ways right now, and she was determined to satisfy her needs that have been long since put aside. She pulled away reluctantly with a grin painted on her face.

She pulled him out of the room by his wrist with a giggle. They hurried down the narrow hallways. She stopped him outside the door to the kitchen and backed him up to the wall. Unable to wait any longer for another kiss she took his mouth hungrily. He responded just as fiercely. He could feel her smiling into the kiss. She tasted sweeter than usual. He always thought that there was something delectable and almost addictive to Pema's taste. He could go days without food and just be quenched with her flavor alone. His hand found its way to her face and he cupped her cheek. Her face was warm and soft in his hand, and it was him who parted from her this time. His lips were still barely touching hers. Her green eyes found his grey ones. All he could manage between his heavy breaths was

"Bedroom." She nodded and took hold of his hand again to continue down the hall. They padded lightly so as not to disturb anyone, but quickly. It felt as if the hall would never end, it was most definitely the longest walk he had ever had to endure. Finally they reached their bedroom door and Pema was fumbling with the handle still trying to remain quiet. Then the unmistakable click of the handle allowed the door too finally slide open.

Pema pulled Tenzin in quickly and locked the door behind him. She turned to see his face illuminated by the dim light of two candles in the room. His normally severe features were now etched with a soft edge glow. The shadows danced across his face and the light flickered in his eyes. She was positive that the love and desire in his eyes was mirrored in hers, but enough looking. They both reached for each other and met with a passionate kiss. Tenzin's hands traced Pema's cloth clad curves. Only a thin layer of silk separated his hands from her body. His palms pressed against the slopes of her sides and up to the contours of her breasts. The silk was soft to the touch, but he knew her bare skin was warm and much more satisfying. He loosened the tie of her robe and she let it fall silently to her feet. She now stood completely bare in front of him. This sight caused all the air from Tenzin to escape in a pleasure filled moan.

"Shhh Ten we don't want to wake any one like last time." His wife warned. He huffed in amusement and kissed her, trying to relay how unbelievably beautiful she was through yet another passionate kiss. Pema started to pull at her husband's robes frantically trying to feel his skin on hers. Tenzin helped her remove his coverings leaving his torso bare. He then continued to pick up his lover and bring her to their shared bed. He gently placed her down and proceeded to climb into bed with her kissing her bare skin and caressing every inch he could. Pema traced every muscle of the man lying on top of her paying special attention to his perfectly toned bottom, which regrettably was still covered. She fiddled with the soft fabric of his trousers trying to hint to him that she needed his help to remove them, however he was too preoccupied with kissing her neck to notice her hints. The warm wet feel of his lips on her neck sent a shiver down her spine and almost enticed a loud moan from her lips, but she must not wake anyone so she bit her lip hard, and pushed Tenzin off her and onto his back. Throwing her hips over his she pressed them to his bulge and smiled down at him. Their lips met again now with Pema resting on her elbows and Tenzin wrapping his arms around her to bring her down to him, he desperately needed to feel the pressure of her bare bosom on his. The kiss was broken for Pema to kiss and lick down his torso right to his waistline. She wasted no time in untying his belt and removing that pesky cloth that separated their bodies, but instead of returning to kiss his lips again she continued to plant lingering kisses on his lower abdomen. She caressed his swollen member with her hand while teasingly dragging her lips along the same path as her hand. Tenzin's hands were massaging Pema's scalp seeing as that was the only part of her he could reach. She finally took him in her mouth starting by pumping slowly and then adding pressure with her hands and moving faster. She would vary speeds and pressures in the way that she knew drove him to climax. She could feel his grip on her scalp tighten meaning he was close, but he wasn't getting off that easy. She removed herself from his member and kissed her way back up his torso and neck back to his lips. "I love you" was all he could manage to say between his heavy breaths.

He needed to show her the same love she just showed him. He rolled her onto her back and began to caress her body with a specific target in mind. His hands found their way down to in between her legs, which she readily opened he was pleasantly surprised to already find her very wet and ready for him. He began to rub her in the small circles he knew she liked and kissed her passionately while doing so. She ran her nails lightly up and down his back which enticed him to add more pressure and begin rubbing in the figure eights that quickened her breathing. Tenzin tore himself away from her lips and kissed down her neck to her beautiful breasts. With his free hand he massaged one breast while suckling on the other, lightly and in a way that made her entire body feel hyper sensitive to the touch. The two fingers he was using to rub her gently prodded into her slowly at first, and then all of the sudden. He was so close to getting a moan from her and he knew it, but she was determined to remain quiet. He curled his two fingers and began to pump in and out of her while using his thumb to continue to rub her clitoris. She was biting hard down on her lip as to not scream out his name. she couldn't take the teasing anymore, she needed him inside of her. "Tenzin," she said in a quiet moan "I need you" he grinned a mischievous grin, the only kind she got to see. He made his way back to her lips and grabbed his member with his previously occupied hand. She shifted under him to tilt her hips up for him and felt him press his member into her. He entered her only half way to tease her a bit, but her hand found their way to his perfectly rounded bottom and pressed down to bring him fully inside her. Both of them let out a small moan of pleasure and waited a minute before they began to move together. The simple friction could be cause for anyone to go mad from pleasure, but he knew her and he knew her body and how she like him to dig his hips into her a little as to get a more upward angle, he knew that if he kissed her neck while raising her right leg over his shoulder he could entice the most amazing moan from her. And just as much as he knew her, she knew him. She knew that if she thrust upward in sync with him while nibbling his ear she would make him loose control very quickly, and that what they did, they moved in sync and gave each other the maximum pleasure they could. Pema climaxed first with a soft moan of her husband's name lingering on her lips. Tenzin felt himself getting closer and closer, but Pema wasn't loosening her grip on him. If she didn't let go he wouldn't be able to pull out. "Pema I'm close" he whispered in her ear. "Don't hold back Ten." And with that Tenzin released and felt his whole-body tense and then relax.

They took a minute to recover and slow down their breathing. They had talked about having another baby and apparently, Pema had just decided for them. Tenzin huffed in amusement.

"What?" Pema asked with false innocence.

"A Little heads up would have been nice Honey"

She gave him a devilish smile "But it was a pleasant surprise, right?"

"Yes it was" he kissed her nose. Just then there was a rustle in the nursery next door, and they heard jinora begin to fuss. "I'll check on her" Tenzin got up and but on his pants to go check on his daughter he walked into the nursery without a sound, and he saw his darling daughter asleep in the crib. She was about 18 months old and had been sleeping fine through the night, except when she heard scary noises from the next room. It seemed though right now as if she was only dreaming. He watched her with all the love in the world. She was everything to him and he swore over all else to protect her. Pema walked up behind her love-struck husband. She was now covered with her robe again and crossed the room with little noise.

"See," she said wrapping her arms around his waist. "don't you want another one of those. Maybe a boy this time?" they turned to go back to their room.

"Oh no, I want another girl. I'm too afraid that if we had a boy he'd be as rowdy as Bumi was. No, I want all girls"

"Really?"

"Yes, and they'll be as beautiful as their mother." He gave her a light kiss on the lips.

"You know, we could double our chances tonight if you wanted." Oh spirits she was good at getting a rise out of him. He picked her up without a moment to lose and carried her back to the bed where they not only doubled, but tripled their chances.

* * *

AN: hey guys its been a while since I've written and i just sort of whipped this up and thought I would Post. let me know what you think


End file.
